


Demons and Rent

by TheDyingRedRose



Series: Adventures of Having a Incubus Roommate [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demon, Demon!Anti, Drabble, First Meeting, Fluffy, Green Eyes, Incubus!Anti, Kinda Fluffy, Magic, Mark/Anti - Freeform, Other, Red writes, Septiplier - Freeform, Stress, Stressed!Mark, based off a tumblrs prompt, descriptive, glowing green eyes, incubus, manti - Freeform, monster under the bed, monster underneath the bed, monster unseen, rent - Freeform, rent bills, rent checks, sorta - Freeform, strange occurrences, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Based off of a tumblr prompts from @writing-prompt-sMark is having a... bad day, to say the least. Anti makes it a little bit better.





	Demons and Rent

Red~

  
Mark was getting fed up. There kept being errors in the rent bills for his apparentment. Much like, he’d already paid for the month yesterday, but today he was getting a bill. Today had not been a good day.

  
Today he had woken up late from a nightmare, gotten wet from the rain, the barista got his coffee wrong, and he fell on the sidewalk.

  
To say today wasn’t going well was a bit of an understatement. Maybe that’s what caused him to bawl the rent bill up and kick it under the bed. He knew it was childish, and a immature thing to do, but at the moment, he just didn’t give a fuck.

  
You can imagine the look of surprise on his face when a hand with black, clawed nails, slid the bill back out from underneath, as well as a neatly wrapped wad of cash. He blinked a couple of times before slapping himself. .. that was a stupid thing to do.

  
He rubbed his cheek and looked back down, seeing the bill and cash still there.

  
“What the actual fuck?”

  
Mark reached down and took the two, putting them on his bedside table, before carefully dropping down on his hands and knees. His heart was pounding, worried about what he was about to see. His mind was telling him this was a bad idea- to run right out that door and call the cops. Curiosity though...

  
Well that was a completely different and more complicated story.

  
Mark carefully grabbed the bedskirt (why did he have one of these?) to look underneath the bed. He took a deep breath, before lifting it up.

  
The sight of glowing green eyes in the dark greeted him, “Hello there~”

  
Mark jumped back with a yelp, scrambling away from the bed until his back hit the wall. Black, clawed nails came back from out underneath the bed, before a mess of green, fluffy hair peaked his head out, “Now that’s just sorta rude- don’t ya think you should say hello ta the monster under the bed?”

  
Mark’s eyes widened, speaking almost breathlessly, “Don’t you think it’s ruder to live under a persons bed?”

  
The demon raised its bushy eyebrows, “I’m a close equivalent ta a incubus, and you think I give a shit if I’m rude?”

  
Mark scratched the back of his neck, “point taken... uh.. why did you send out a wad of cash though?”

  
The demon-incubus-thing deadpanned at him, “I’m a demon, not a deadbeat. I pay my rent on time.”

  
Mark gaped at him slightly, “I- uh- good to know?”

  
“The names Anti. I won’t be moving out, just if ya could give me the rent bills a few days early I would appreciate it. Underneath the bed is fine, but during night I can and will continue to mess with whatever electronics you have. Mk? Thanks, and bye.” With that the d- Anti, went back underneath the bed.

  
Mark had a demon living underneath his bed...

  
Okay then.


End file.
